A Ninja Story
by UltimateDiscoDanceParty
Summary: A story of three supernaturel ninja girls and their new lives in the leaf village. Action, love, death and excitment. You're in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja Story

Chapter 1

Ika-

"Hey freaks look what I've got! Ummm… so good, wish you had some." He laughed evilly. Ugh that creep Orochimaru is tormenting us again.

"We don't want your gross fugu, ass." I'm sick of his stupid games. He's treating us like this since we were four. I thought back to that terrible night. We were just average toddlers. A mom, a dad, or so I thought, I don't remember any of it… none of us do. All I remember is waking up in the middle of the night. I was with an unfamiliar man, unaware of my suroundings. There were two other girls, they looked the same age as me. Than I blacked. When I woke up again me and the other girls were in a small dark room. One other was awake. "W-whats going on?" I stuttered.

"I-I'm not sure…" She breathed. She was curled up in a ball on the floor. I sat down beside her. "Well, umm… what's your name?"

"I'm Mehina, and you?"

"Ika" I don't know where it came from but it sounded right.

"And I'm Machika!" The other girl joined us on the floor. We all sat there. Together. I woke up from the memory. I could see him eating the fugu, but something about it wasn't right, it was smoking… green. He walked away. Machika and Mehina were across the room. They never saw the Fugu. Suddenly, a gasp arose from where he was. Then I knew, the fugu killed him. That fish is my hero. It did something I'd always dreamed of, but never had the courage to try. The others were walking over now, the heard his last gasp for air. I was about explain about the fugu, when suddenly, a figure appeared where Orochimaru disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ninja Story Chapter 2- Machika He was so beautiful. I wondered if Ika and Mehina were as in awe of him as I was. Truth is, something had been bothering me for a while. I was 17, and I'd never had a boyfriend. I felt like such a loser. I didnt know if it bothered the others, so I didnt say anything. But now, this was my chance. It was just like a faritale. I was trapped with a jerk for a master, but then a hot prince comes to save me. Mehina and Ika were both kinda freaked out, but I couldnt be happier! "You. Are. My. Hero!" I said. "Phe" was his response, but I could see the smile in his eyes. "Um, thanks for...um...saving us." Mehina was obviously not into him, good. Ika made no response. I could tell she didnt like him. I wonder why...No one said anything. "so what now?" I was relived when ika broke the akward silence. "Well, I was on my way to the feaf village, when I learned of a rumour that some jerk was doing scientific experiments on some girls, so i made a stop in my trip to save you. Im gonna tame you back to the village with me now." I looked at my friends. We all had something special about us. Mehina was realy smart and strong. Ika was funny and determined. As for me, fashion is my thing, and Iv got a way with words. "Alright! Lets go...uuhhh?" "Sasuke." "thanks, lead the way Sasuke!" i said it with so much enthusiasm, just to make sure he knew i was gratefull. "It was rly kind of you to help us Sasuke." Thats Mehina for you, just so nice and polite! " Ya, thaaaanks" Ika sarcasticaly added on, rolling her eyes. "Be nice!" With that I jabbed my elbow into her stomach. "Ouch, god Machika!" Sasuke had already started leaving, we hurried after him. This is so exciting! Finally, our escape from evil! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mehina

Well we left the odd building and started on our travels. Machika had fallen head over heels for this mysterious, and even scary Sasuke guy. I guess I knew this was going to happen eventually you could see it in her eyes, she wanted a boyfriend BAD. We were 17 and so was Sasuke, perfect. We were best friends but looked so different. Ika was the shortest with red hair, up in a spiky bun and blue eyes. She always wore a purple hoodie, black shorts, black gladiator boots and black fishnet gloves. Machika was the middle height with blond hair she always has down and blue eyes. She always wore a white tank top, a purple skirt that went from her waist to mid thigh with black leggings underneath that go just below the knee and blac flip flops. As for me, i had light brown hair that i always wear in a ponytail (but 2 pieces fall beside my face) and blueish green eyes. I wear a turquoise off the shoulders top that goes to about the top of my thigh with tightish black shorts that end just above the knee. I was the tallest and wore black flats. It's been like that for as long as i can remember. It's sad that Sasuke had to be the one who killed Orochimaru because he scares me, but Ika has been acting really strange around him, I wonder why. We've been walking for 4 hours and there was no sign of any village anywhere. All there is are rocks, trees and mountains.  
'Wow, look Bob freaks!' "Ika did you say something?" I asked.  
"No"  
"Well i heard someone talking."  
'Ya I know look at the one in the front flirting with the emo.'  
'I know it's really funny.'  
"There it is again!" I exclaimed.  
"Well i don't know what you're hearing but noone here is talking" Ika said. Then 2 squirrels ran in front of us and I knew what i heard.  
"Those squirrels just talked"  
"What?" 5 different voices replied.  
"I understood what those squirrels said"  
"You mean...Why are thy floating?" Ika asked.  
"Umm...Ika your doing that" I told her a llittle creeped out.  
"What do you...opps" Ika had thrown the 2 squirrels into the mountains.  
"Wow, you're even more messed up than what I thought" Sasuke said.  
"Thanks...Are they ok Mehina?" Ika asked while glarring at Sasuke.  
"Nope, you threw them into a hard rock cliff."  
"Wow i have to learn to control that." She said looking down.  
"Wait a minute if you can hear animals and Ika has telekinesis, what can i do?" Machika asked worriedly.  
"I don't know you must have something" We reasured her.  
"There it is" Sasuke announced. I looked up to see beautiful city gates with an even more beutiful city behind. As we walked in the guards gave us the strangest look I've ever seen. 


End file.
